1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to an active matrix liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has various features such as small thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and is applied to various uses, e.g. OA equipment, information terminals, timepieces, and TVs. In particular, a liquid crystal display device comprising thin-film transistors (TFTs) has high responsivity and, therefore, it is used as a monitor of a mobile TV, a computer, etc., which displays a great deal of information.
In general, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel, a driving IC which drives the liquid crystal display panel, a controller which controls the driving IC, and a power supply circuit which supplies power to the controller and the driving IC.
In the prior art, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display panel in which a controller and a power supply circuit, for instance, are integrated in one chip, and control signals, etc. are input to a liquid crystal display panel from the outside of a liquid crystal panel module (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-180119).
However, in the case where the controller and the power supply circuit are disposed outside the liquid crystal display panel, as described above, the number of components increases. It is thus difficult to reduce the manufacturing cost, and the reliability may deteriorate.